Shield Me
by FKP101
Summary: Maria "Mars" Zemke was just named the newest WWE general manager. But when she finds out her ex, John Cena is back..she seems to find herself in trouble. The Shield want to help her. Will she let them? What will John do to her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Maria "Mars" Zemke walked into the arena for her first night as the general manager of Raw. She walks into the office room that Stephanie had asked her to go into.

"Hey, Stephanie, I'm here for my first day of work." Mars says as she sets her bag down on the table and takes out her iPad. "I thought I would come find you so you can give me some input and advice before the show."

Stephanie smiles. "I'm glad to you came early. I just found out that one of my daughters is sick and that I have to fly home as soon as possible. I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think you can handle it on your own today? I know it's your first day, but I also know you have the power to run this show. I hired you for a reason and you have an amazing history with management." She says hopefully.

Mars looks at Stephanie happily. "I'd love to. I can do this. Your daughter comes first. You'll only be a phone call away, right?" She asks. Deep down she's kind of worried, but she refuses to show weakness in front of her boss.

"Right. Thank you so much, Mars. You're really a huge help already and it's only day one." Stephanie says as she hugs Mars tightly. "I appreciate you."

"You're very welcome. Now go attend to your daughter. She needs you." Mars says as she urges Stephanie to grab her things and leave. "And don't worry, I got this."

Stephanie leaves and a little bit later, Mars finds herself sitting in her office panicking. _"It's day one and I have no help. What am I supposed to do? I don't really know what I'm doing and the show starts soon. Ugh. The anxiety is real."_ She gets up heads to the gorilla area.

"And showtime." The tech guy says as he directs her through the curtain.

Mars walks out to the ring to her music, Blood by In This Moment. She enters the ring and grabs a mic. "Welcome to Monday Night Raw everybody!" She says as the crowd cheers. "As you've been hearing for the past week, Stephanie and Triple H hired a new manager and that just so happens to be me. I'm the one who is going to run this show. I'm the one who's going to please you guys with the best matches possible. I'm the one who's going to give you people what you want. Nobody wants that People Power or that loud annoying Vicki Guerrero to be the manager again. So here I am! I'm Mars and I'm going to be the best manager possible." She says as the crowd cheers. "And the first match that I'm going to make for the night is going to be one third of The Shield, Roman Reigns vs an opponent of his choice. So Roman, come on out." She says as the crowd roars in cheers.

 _Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose make their way down to the ring and grab themselves some microphones.

Roman walks up to Mars. "I don't really know who you are. I just know you're the new manager. And first things first, you can't tell me and my boys what to do. We will do what we want and when we want. Just remember that. Secondly, you just so happen to luck out because I'm due for a good match. These muscles are aching to spear someone into next week." He says in his deep voice that could make any girl melt.

Mars laughs. "Well firsts things first, I am the boss and you have to listen to me. I don't care what you have to say about that." She says as she looks up at his six foot three self. A whole foot taller than her five foot three self.

Roman glares at her and walks away as Seth walks up to her. "Who do you think you are talking to the big man like that? Huh? Have some respect." He yells towards her.

Mars laughs. "Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to? I have plenty of respect for you all, but if you guys want to just be rude to me I can easily strip you and Dean from those tag team champion belts you have there." She says with an evil laugh.

Dean walks up. "I didn't even do anything! Don't punish me, sweetheart. I'm innocent." He says as he pouts and throws his hands in the air. "I feel the respect."

Mars shakes her head. "Anyways, Roman, who do you want to face tonight?" She asks the big man.

"Well I'd love to see who has the nerve to come fight me. I'm open to anyone. So someone, come on out here and let's fight." Roman says as he looks towards the entrance area. A mine or so passes by and then...

 _Your time is up, my time is now_

 _You can't see me, my time is now_

 _It's the franchise, boy I'm shining now_

 _You can't see me, my time is now_

The one and only John Cena comes running down the ramp and enters the ring as the crowd cheers him on. John grabs a mic and walks up to Mars and winks, sending fumes down Mars body.

Mars stands there uncomfortably. _"Of course it has to be the day I start working here that he comes back. He wasn't supposed to be back for five more months..I thought I had more time to prepare."_ She looks down at the ground.

"I'm back and I'm better than ever!" John yells as he gets the crowd all hyped up.

Seth looks over at Mars, who seems very uncomfortable. He nudges Dean. "Bro, I think something is wrong with the new girl. She seems like she's uncomfortable." He whispers so the camera people don't catch it.

"Yeah. She jumped when his music came on and got really pale." Dean says as he looks at her some more. "Looks like she seen a ghost." He adds.

John taps Mars on the arm to get her attention. "Hello? I was talking to you and you aren't responding." He says as he laughs at her and gives her an evil look. "I'm sure you didn't hear what I said so I'll say it again. I'm back and I'm better than ever and I'm going to face Roman now, so get out of the ring princess." John says as he nudges her to the ropes.

"Don't touch me." Mars whispers so that the mic doesn't catch it as she leaves the ring and goes backstage into her office.

One she arrives in her office she quickly shuts the door and calls Stephanie.

"Hello?" Stephanie says.

"John Cena came back just a bit ago and I'm freaking out. He wasn't supposed to be here this early! It just has to happen when you're gone." Mars says as she starts pacing the room.

Stephanie sighs. "Just try to keep your distance from him and I'll deal with him whenever I get back." She says.

"He better keep his distance or I'm going to freak out. You know what happened between him and I. He wants revenge and to get after me." Mars says as she sits down.

"He hopefully will if he has the brains. I'll deal with it as soon as I can. I have to go. You're doing great." Stephanie says as she hangs up.

Mars sighs and watches the match on TV.

Roman Superman punches John outside the ring drags John back into the ring and goes for the count. "One..two.." The ref says as John kicks out. Roman and John go back and fourth punching each other. A few hits and kicks later, John has Roman in a submission. Roman is about to tap but Seth jumps off the ropes and attacks John, causing the match to be over and for John to win by disqualification. Dean jumps in and the three Shield members man handle John Cena. A Triple Power Bomb later and Johns knocked out on the ground. The boys stand over him and connect their fists together.

"Yesss!" Mars exclaims. She wanted Roman to win so bad since she hates John with a passion of course.

She sits there on her iPad checking the writings for what match is next. Next it is Alicia Fox vs Sasha Banks. Mars sets her iPad down and leaves her office to go walk around. She walks to the gorilla area and sees Alicia and Sasha.

"Sasha, you are scheduled to win. Alicia, please don't pull Sasha's hair out this time. I heard you pulled her hair out when you guys wrestled last." Mars says with a laugh. "Have fun and good luck guys."

"Thanks!" Sasha says as she stretches.

"Why do people have to bring up the one time I ripped someone's hair out." Alicia says with a laugh. "I didn't even mean to, my nails just got caught in her hair."

Mars laughs. "I know. I'm just a giving you shit about it." She says.

"Funny. Anyways, I think those three boys that are staring at you over there want your attention, so you should probably attend to them." Alicia says as her music hits and she goes out to the ring.

Mars turns around to see The Shield looking at her. Well, more so staring. She walks over to them. "If you're going to stare, why don't you just take a picture." She says sarcastically.

Dean laughs. "Enough of the sarcasm, sweetheart. We want to talk to you in your office." He says.

"Um, okay." Mars says as she walks down the hall with the boys to her office. They all walk in. Mars leans against one wall while Roman and Dean take a seat and Seth stands kind of by Mars.

"What do you guys want? It's my first day and if you're going to demand for something, there is a good chance I will say no because this day is really stressful and shitty." Mars says with a sigh. "I mean, what can I do for you guys?"

Seth clears his throat. "What did John do?"...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"What do you mean?" Mars asks uncomfortably.

"John did something to you. It's obvious. You got so uncomfortable and pale I thought you were going to faint when John came out. What did he do?" Seth asks once again.

"He didn't do anything. I don't know what you're talking about. I just didn't feel good at that time." Mars says really fast.

Dean looks at her. "Then why did you tell him not to touch you?" He asks.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to be touched is all." Mars says. "Please stop asking questions."

"And why should we stop? Are you uncomfortable because we caught on that he did something? Mars, we just want to help you." Roman says.

Mars looks at the three of them. "John didn't do anything. And I don't need some strangers help. You guys are just my coworkers. Nothing more. Nothing less." Mars says with some attitude.

"Suit yourself, Mars. We just wanted to help you." Dean says as he gets up and walks out the door with Roman following.

Mars watches Dean and Roman leave and sees the door shut. She looks over at Seth. "Aren't you going to leave too?" She asks.

"Nope." Seth says as he sits down on a chair and gets himself all comfortable. "I'm going to hang with you instead. You seem like you could use some company and a friend since you're new."

Mars laughs. "I'm a lone wolf. I don't need company or help or anything. I prefer to be alone anyway. I'm used to that." She says as she sits down and watches the match between Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens.

"Why are you used to being alone?" Seth asks. "You shouldn't be used to that."

"Because people are assholes and you can't trust anyone these days. The people you think have your back are the ones who stab you in the back. So if you trust no one then you can't get hurt. I've been hurt in the past way too much. So I like to be alone. Can't get hurt that way now can you?" Mars says as she sets her iPad down and looks at Seth. "Take that as you wish."

"Fair enough. But just so you know, not everyone is like that. So maybe try and trust some people and let them in so that you're not left alone in this world. Because that would be an injustice now wouldn't it?" Seth says as he slips her a piece of paper and leaves the office.

Mars looks at the paper. It's a number. Seth's number.

* * *

After the show, Mars finds herself in her hotel room all by her lonesome. Just the way she likes it. She hears a knock on the door and gets up and looks through the peep hole. It's Seth. Of course.

"What do you want, Rollins? It's 11pm." Mars asks as she opens the door and let's him in. "And why do you have your bags?"

"I was going to ask if I could room with you. Roman is snoring so loud and Dean is singing some random ass tunes that pop up in his head and won't shut up about the most random shit ever. I'm going to loose my mind. Can I please stay with you?" Seth asks as he gives her the puppy dog face.

Mars rolls her eyes. "Fineeee." She sighs. "You're lucky there's two beds in here."

Seth smiles. "Thanks, Mars." He says as he sets his bags down by the bed. "Cesaro wouldn't let me stay with him so I was out of options. I figured you could use the company."

Mars looks at him blankly. "Did you not understand me when I said that I like to be alone and that I don't need anyone." She asks as she sits down on her bed.

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me for tonight, so you my as well get used to it." Seth laughs as he takes off his shirt.

"Nice abs." Mars says with a laugh. "But I've seen better."

Seth looks at her shocked. "Bitch please. I look amazing. Better than Deans abs." Seth says as he strikes a pose while touching his abs.

Mars laughs. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She says.

"Oh trust me, it helps." Seth says with a laugh. "Cuz I'm The Miz and I'm...awesome!"

Mars laughs even more. "I will kick you out of here if you ever do that again." She says as she laughs so hard that she's almost crying. "I wanted to strangle him earlier during his promo. That phrase is so annoying. He needs a new one."

"He really does." Seth says as he lays down in his bed.

"Yep. But I'm going to sleep now. It's late and I want to sleep as much as possible before driving two hours to get to the next town. I would like to not fall asleep driving." Mars says as she plugs in her phone and her iPad.

"Do you travel alone?" Seth asks.

"Yeah. I like being alone so I don't think it will bug me much. Just have to make sure I get a good sleep." Mars says. "Why?"

"Nobody in the WWE travels alone. So I'm surprised Stephanie and all them would let you. And not to be sexist, but you're a girl and you probably shouldn't travel alone. Especially since you're going to be very well known by people since you're in the WWE. People could come after you or harm you or something." Seth says.

Mars shrugs. "Nothing that I haven't been through. So I'll be okay." She says.

Seth looks at her weirdly. "What do you mean by haven't been through?" He asks, worried.

"Never mind. I going to bed. Goodnight, Rollins." She says as she turns off her lamp.

"Goodnight, Mars..."

* * *

The next morning Mars wakes up to Seth shaking her. She rolls over and looks at him. "What the fuck, Rollins! I'm trying to sleep." She says as she throws a pillow at him.

Seth catches the pillow and throws it back at her. "It's time to wake up. We leave soon." He says.

Mars sits up. "What do you mean by we? I said I'm traveling alone." She says.

"I called the boys and told them you're coming with us so that you don't have to be alone. I refuse to let you travel alone." He says as he pulls the blankets off her. "Now get up."

Mars glares at him. "I hate you. I hope you know that." She says as she gets up. "You never listen to me."

Seth laughs. "How can I listen to you when you have crazy hair like that going on?" He says, looking at her long dark brown hair that's all tangled up. "Someone's got some major bed head."

Mars punches him in the arm. "Fuck off, Rollins." She says as she leaves and steps in the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

An hour later, the three boys and Mars find themselves in an SUV, driving to the next city for Smackdown. Dean and Mars are in the back while Roman drives and Seth is in the passenger seat trying to find some good music to play.

"I swear to God that if you play Justin Bieber or some Hannah Montana type shit, I will jump out of this moving vehicle." Mars says as she looks at Seth. "I don't feel like having my ears bleed today."

Seth turns around and looks at her. "I'm in the passenger seat, so I get to pick. And I'm picking A Day To Remember." He says.

A few songs and a bunch of awkward silence later, Seth turns off the music. "Alright, Mars. Let's get to know you a little better." He says.

"Um, okay?" Mars says as she looks up from her phone. "What do you want to know?"

Seth pets his facial hair, thinking. "What's your favorite color and how old are you?" He asks.

"Blue. And I'm 23." Mars says.

"What made you want to get into the business?" Roman asks.

"I guess management has always been my thing. And I've been a huge lifelong fan of wrestling. So I figured that I could combine both and I could try and see if I could be a manager here. Turns out for me, I got the job." Mars says. "I've always idolized DX. They had this amazing power and didn't give two fucks about what anyone thought. And if those people didn't like it, DX had two words for ya." Mars says with a laugh.

Seth and Dean chuckle. "Suck it." Dean says.

"I'd rather not. I don't know where you've been and I'm not that easy." Mars says as she looks over at him. "Plus, I have standards." She adds with a laugh.

"Ohhh! Shots fired!" Roman says as he bursts out laughing.

Dean turns to her. "It was a joke!" He says as he throws his hands up. "I may have been very easy in my past, but not anymore."

"That's nice, Ambrose." Mars says. "What do you want to know?"

Dean thinks for a minute. "Is Mars your real name or is it short for something?" He asks.

"It's short for Maria. I go by Mars because I think it's a cool nickname. Maria sounds so girly and I don't really like girly. I like my black clothes and my dark brown hair with no makeup the best." She says. "And screw dresses. I can't sit like a girl for the life of me."

Dean laughs. "Fair enough." He says.

"So where you from?" Roman asks.

"I'm from Bismarck, North Dakota. I grew up there and attended college in Fargo when I was 18 to study management and stuff. I moved to Minneapolis, Minnesota to do some management studies there and lived there for a year when I was 20. I stayed there for a year and then moved to Des Moines, Iowa. That's where I've been the last 2 years." Mars says. "Traveling is my thing I guess. So this job works perfectly for me."

"I see." Roman asks.

"You only live two and a half hours away from me." Seth says. "I live in Davenport. The opposite side of Iowa."

Mars smiles. "Awesome. Maybe we can meet up sometime." She says.

"I'd like that." Seth says.

"Alright everyone, we're here." Roman says as he pulls up to the arena.

Mars smiles. "Let's get this show on a roll"...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Mars is her office unpacking her things. Mostly just getting her iPad out and checking the matches and scripts for tonight's show. It's her first time managing Smackdown, so she's very excited and respectively nervous. Her phone rings and she sees that it's Stephanie.

"Hello?" Mars asks in a nice tone. Don't want to sound rude to the boss.

"Hey, Mars, it's Stephanie. I was just calling to say good luck for tonight. I know you can do it. You did amazing last night. As I said yesterday, I will handle John when I get back on Monday before the show. Unfortunately, he's going to be at the show tonight. Try and stay clear of him as much as you can." Stephanie says.

Mars sighs. "Will do. Thanks boss lady. I'll talk to you later." Mars says as she hangs up the phone and sighs again. Oh the joy of having a crazy ex work with you. A few minutes later, her phone buzzes. It's a text from Seth.

Just saw John and he's heading to your office. Text or call me if you need help. -Rollins

Sure enough, the one and only John Cena comes into Mars office with a big smile on his face.

Mars glares at him. "May I help you, John?" She asks in a bitchy tone.

John smirks. "I just wanted to come see you. You've gotten a better figure since I left you a year ago. I may just have to tap that once more. You know, for old times sake." He says as he presses Mars against the wall, not letting her escape. "I know you'll just love it. Well, you probably won't. But I will and that's all that matters, right princess?" He adds as he runs his hand down her face.

"Get off me." Mars yells as she tries to kick him away. "I hate you so fucking much."

John chuckles. "Hate me all you want baby, but you know deep down that you want me." He says as he plays around with the hem of her shirt and slowly tries to take it off.

"Get the fuck off her!" Dean yells out of nowhere as he runs and jumps on John, making him push Mars away to fight Dean.

Mars lands on her butt and sits there as she watches Dean beat the crap out of John. Soon enough, security comes and breaks them up.

"We're going to take John to his locker room and wait for him to cool down there before leaving him alone." One of the guards says as they drag John away.

Mars nods and continues sitting on the floor. She looks over at Dean, who just sat next to her. "Thanks for that." Mars says, shyly.

"No problem." Dean simply says.

"How'd you know something was going on?" Mars asks.

"Seth texted me that John was heading towards your office, so I came by. Seth had a photo shoot to attend so he couldn't look out for you." Dean says as he stands up and offers his hand to help Mars up. "Let's go find him." He adds as he leads her out of her office and to the photo area.

Once they reach the photo area, they see Seth reviewing his pictures with the photographer. He looks up and sees Mars and Dean standing by. "Guys come see my amazing pictures." He says.

Mars and Dean walk over and look at Seth's pictures. "Don't I look so sexy in these pictures. Damn, I look good." Seth says as he nudges Mars.

"Good compared to a trash can." Mars says with a laugh.

Seth's face goes blank and Dean bursts out laughing. "That was the best comeback ever." Dean says with a laugh as he walks away. "I got to go tho. I'm going to go warm up for tonight. See you guys later." He says as he walks off.

"So, what happened with John?" Seth asks. "I assume something happened by the way Dean was all sweaty and looked pissed. And you can't tell me nothing happened because you're still shaking."

Mars looks down at the ground. "Follow me to my office." She says as she walks with Seth to her office.

Once they get into her office, Mars sits down on the couch and Seth sits next to her. A few minutes of silence later, Seth reaches over and squeezes her hand.

Mars sighs. "John and I dated for 2 years. It was perfect. He was supportive of everything I did and more. Never complained about me being gone for managing classes and what not. He was always there. But then one day, he didn't come home from tour. He came back two days after he said he'd be home. Well, he came home drunk. And he did bad things.." Mars says as she feels tears going down her face.

Seth looks over at her and sighs. "What did he do?" He asks.

"Things. He did very bad things. He-" Mars starts to say but gets cut off by the office door opening.

"Sorry ma'am, the show starts in 5 minutes." The stage head says.

Mars looks over at Seth and wipes a few tears away. "I have a show to run.."

* * *

After Smackdown, Mars, Seth, Roman, and Dean all meet up and go to a local twenty-four hour diner.

"I can't wait to get a damn cheese burger. My love for cheese burgers is like no other." Mars says as she sits next to Seth in a booth. Dean and Roman are sitting across from them.

Roman laughs at her. "Aren't you supposed to eat healthy for this job if I remember correctly?" Romans asks, receiving a massive kick in the leg from Mars who is across from him.

"Don't disrespect the damn cheese burgers. They didn't do anything to you." Mars says as she glares at Roman.

"Geez, someone's on her period." Dean mumbles. Next thing he knows he gets a massive kick to the leg too by the one and only Mars.

"Maybe I am. Thanks for asking." Mars says as she now shoots a glare to Dean. "I woke up in blood. I'll end your day in blood." She growls.

Seth scoots closer to the wall and away from Mars. "And to think I have a flight with you in an hour." He says.

"I'll plan your funeral." Dean says as he quickly moves his legs, afraid that he will get kicked again.

The waiter comes up and takes everyone's order and comes back with everyone's food fifteen minutes later.

"How's your burger?" Roman asks with a laugh.

"Fucking orgasmic. Something Cena never made me do." Mars says nonchalantly, making the three boys nearly choke in laughter.

"Oh my God. That's so pathetically sad and hilarious all at the same time." Dean says as he holds his stomach in laughter.

Roman catches his breath from laughing. "That's the greatest thing I've ever heard in my life." He says. "You have such sick humor."

"Right? I love her humor!" Dean says as he has another fit of laughter. "Mars, you could so pass as a guy with the way you talk and make jokes."

Mars smiles. "I'm not girly by no means. So thanks." Mars says with a laugh. She looks over at Seth who is quiet and not laughing and joking around with them. "Well, Seth and I have to go. We have a flight to catch." She says as she gets up. "See you guys on Monday." She adds with a wave to Roman and Dean.

Mars and Seth walk out and enter their rental car. She puts her seatbelt on and looks over at Seth in the drivers seat.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "You've been quiet ever since we talked a little bit earlier."

Seth sighs. "I'll tell you later." He says as he starts the car and drives off to the airport, leaving Mars sitting in the passenger seat in confusion.

" _What did I do?" She wonders..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Once Mars and Seth get seated on the plane, Mars immediately turns to Seth.

"What's wrong? Please tell me now. Please." Mars begs.

Seth sighs. "I need to know what happened between you and John. I know that whatever happened was bad. And the thought of knowing something bad happened to you drives me insane." Seth says as he looks over at Mars. "I care about you and hate knowing he hurt you. However he hurt you."

Mars sighs. "When he came home and did bad things. Those bad things were that he came inside and pushed me into the wall and hit me repeatedly. He did it because he wanted to release stress because he was stressed out. And also because I'm a bitch and apparently not supportive of his career. But it's still not a good reason to do that." Mars says as she looks at Seth with tears in her eyes. "Then he dragged me into the bedroom and yeah. You can form your own conclusion. I didn't want to, but of course that didn't matter."

Seth growls. "What? He did that!?" He says kind of loudly, making people look at them.

"Shh. It's okay. Please be quiet tho." Mars says quietly.

Seth turns to her. "It's really not okay. Like at all. In any way shape or form." He says. "I want to hurt him sooo bad."

Mars sighs. "I know it's not okay. But how about we just drop the topic for now. I don't want to get upset and have people staring at us." She says.

"Fine." Seth sighs. "But I still want to know more. So please tell me soon before I jump to conclusions and kill him. I already want to, but I'd like to know the full story."

"I will. One day." Mars says as she rests her head on Seth's shoulder and falls asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Mars finds herself sitting on her couch, loving the piece and quiet. Something she loves so much. It's 5 in the morning and she's not even tired due to her nap on the plane. She feels a buzz from her phone, so she grabs it and looks to see that Seth texted her.

Did you make it home okay? -Rollins

Mars smiles to herself and replies.

I made it home fine. Just absorbing the piece and quiet that I've been waiting for. You? -Mars

Just got home about an hour ago. It's so nice to be home, but I think I'd rather be around you of course. -Rollins

Such a charmer. Enjoy your time at home for the next 5 days. My orders. -Mars

Or I can come visit you. You're not this far away. Just a few hour drive. -Rollins

I'd like to enjoy my solitude for the next few days. Ya know, a break from you is always needed. -Mars

Harsh, Mars. My feelings are so hurt. -Rollins

Good. Now go rest up. Have a long week ahead of you. Well, more so me than you. Have to have a meeting with Stephanie on Monday about John. I'm not really looking forward to it. There isn't much that Stephanie can do. The whole situation just sucks. But yeah, enough of my ranting. I'm just stressed. Go rest up. -Mars

Sad. Just know I'm here for you. I care about you. You're awesome and I don't want to see you hurt. Now go rest up too. You need it. -Rollins

Will do. Thanks, Rollins. -Mars

You're welcome, Mars. -Rollins

* * *

The following day, a very hot and sunny Thursday, Mars wakes up to her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Mars asks, yawning.

"Hey, it's Seth. I'm in Des Moines. What's your address?" Seth asks.

Mars rolls her eyes. "Are you serious? You drove here?" Mars asks as she puts Seth on speaker and sends her address to Seth. "There, I texted you it."

"Yes, I'm serious. And thanks." Seth says. "I'm about 10 minutes away."

"Okay. I'm going to quickly get ready then because you just woke me up." Mars says as she sits up and runs a hand threw her long brown hair.

"No need to. It's just me." Seth says.

"Too bad. Ring the doorbell when you're here." Mars says as she hangs up the phone and goes into her closet to find some clothes. She goes with black shorts and a red crop top. She may not be the tiniest person ever, but she loves her crop tops and knows she looks good in them. She quickly runs into the bathroom and throws her hair in a bun and then brushes her teeth. Not that long after, the doorbell rings. She walks out to the front door and answers it.

"I hate you. You woke me up from my beauty sleep, asshole." She says as she lets Seth in.

"Well good morning to you too." Seth says as he walks in. "And you must have got enough sleep because you look beautiful." He says, making Mars blush.

"Shut up." Mars says as she looks down at the ground for a minute. God, he's such a charmer. She looks up at him. "Okay, I'll show you around I spose."

Mars shows Seth around the living room and then leads him to the kitchen. Then she shows him the bathroom and the guest bedroom. After that she shows him her bedroom.

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked blue." Seth says. "You have a blue rug in your bathroom. A blue shower curtain. Then you have blue bedding in here. And your couch is decorated in blue pillows. I love how the couch is black, along with your dining table." Seth says looking around.

"Blue and black are my favorite colors. So of course I'm going to have as much as of it in my house as I can." Mars says as she laughs.

"Well I like it." Seth says as he goes in the living room and sits down on the couch.

"Thanks." Mars says as she sits on the other side of the couch. "So what brings you here?" She asks.

"I just wanted to see you I guess. Normally I don't have anyone to hang around with. And since you live relatively close, I figured I'd come enlighten you with my presence. Plus, I want to get to know you better. You seem awesome from what I know." Seth says.

Mara laughs. "Why do you assume I want you around me?" She asks.

"Because who wouldn't want to be around me? I'm great." Seth says. "Like obviously it doesn't get much better than having me around."

Mars looks at Seth funny. "I can give you ten good reasons why I don't want to be around you." She says.

Seth playfully acts offended. "And what could those reasons be? Hmm?" He asks.

"One, you make me do things I don't want to. Like get up when I could have my beauty sleep. Two, you interrupted my me time. I like my me time. Annnd.." Mars starts to say but trails off. "Okay, that's about it."

Seth laughs. "You could only come up with two reasons. So clearly I'm not too much of a disturbance." He says.

"Shut up, Rollins." Mars says as she stands up. "Anyways, since you feel the need to be around me, let's go workout at the gym. I feel the need to get my sweat on."

"Oh yes. I love going to the gym!" Seth exclaims.

"I know." Mars says with a laugh. "Imma go get changed quick."

* * *

A half hour later, Mars and Seth find themselves at the gym.

"Oh yeah. The sweet smell of sweat and people practically dying on the treadmills. My favorite." Mars says as she walks over to the weight section and starts lifting. "Come spot me."

Seth smiles and walks over to her. And spots her. "Do 5 lifts of 50 pounds first." He says as he adds the weights to the bar.

Mars does 5 lifts. "Bring on the weight." She says in determination.

"You sure you want more?" Seth asks as he adds more weights, making the bar weigh 140lbs.

"Hell yeah. I gotta keep in shape." She says as she does nine lifts and starts shaking on the tenth, making Seth grab the bar.

"I think that's enough weight lifting for you." Seth says with a laugh as he helps Mars up.

"Yeah, probably." Mars chuckles. "There's a ring here if you wanted to practice some moves."

"Why not? I'll show you some moves for the fun of it." Seth says as they walk up to the ring and get in. "Lock up." He says as they lock up. Seth picks her up and body slams her to the mat.

"Hey!" Mars laughs. "I guess I wasn't ready." She adds as she gets up and stretches a little.

Seth laughs and tackles her to the ground. Mars flips them so that's she's on top of him. She quickly stands up and waits for him to get up. Seth stands up and she goes for a drop kick, making Seth fall on the mat. Mars quickly goes on the top rope and frog splashes Seth. She goes for the pin.

"1..2..3!" She says as she gets off of Seth and jumps around. "In your face!" She exclaims.

Seth gets up and starts laughing. "I take it as you've had some practice before?" He asks.

"A little. John showed me some things while we were together." Mars says as she gets out of the ring to grab a water.

Seth follows her and grabs one too. "Speaking of John, can we talk more about what happened?" He asks.

Mars sighs. "I guess so. I don't really want to, but I don't seem to have a choice now do I?" She says.

Seth frowns. "Sorry, I just want to protect you." He says as he looks down at the ground.

"It's okay. I just haven't really talked about it much before. And I have a hard time trusting people. I trust you, I think..but it's just hard." She says.

"I know, Mars, I know."...


	5. Chapter 5

After awhile at the gym, Mars and Seth find themselves at some local restaurant.

"This is my favorite place to eat when I'm home." Mars exclaims as she examines her menu.

Seth looks up from his menu and smiles at her. "Whys that?" He asks.

"They just have amazing food. Plus, the decorations and stuff in here always amazes me. I love decorating and stuff. I've even gave the owners suggestions on how to keep up with decorating when seasons change or holidays come about so that they can real in more customers." Mars says proudly.

"I take it as you're into interior decorating?" Seth asks.

"Yep! It's always been my back up thing to go to if managing doesn't work out or something." Mars says.

"I see. Have you ever thought about starting your own interior designing company?" Seth asks.

Mars smiles. "No, it never came across my mind. But I mean, once I save up money and stuff I could do that. Or I could get a loan and leave WWE to make my own business. And ya know, not have to be around John." Mars says as she takes a sip of her drink.

Seth's face goes blank. "You're not leaving the WWE." He says sternly.

Mars looks at him questionably. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're not leaving the WWE. I refuse to see you leave because of some Fruity Pebble dressed asshole." Seth says.

Mars frowns. "Why would you care anyway? We just met. People barely know me. Plus, there'd be less drama." She says as she look down at her lap. "I'm not very comfortable being at work. I'm afraid for the meeting. I'm afraid to be in the same building as John. It terrifies me, Seth. He broke me into a million pieces. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. I've never hated myself so much until he came along and abused me. I had so much confidence. Now I can barely look at myself in the mirror." She says as she starts to cry.

Seth gets up from his seat and moves into Mars side of the booth. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. I care about you. You're amazing and the best General Manager ever. I'll go to the meeting with you. I'll protect you. I promise. You have me. You have Roman and Dean. We're The Shield. And as your friends, we will shield you from injustice. We will take John out. We will dominate him." He says as he pulls Mars into him and hugs her.

Mars looks up at him. "Promise?" She asks in a small, quiet voice.

"I promise." Seth says as he kisses her forehead.

* * *

*Monday*

"Guys, I'm not ready for this.." Mars says as her, Seth, Dean, and Roman walk to Stephanie and Hunters office.

"Babygirl, you have the Hounds of Justice backing you up. We will handle any complications you run into." Roman says as he pats Mars on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks." Dean says with a smirk. "John won't dare do anything to you with us behind your back."

Mars smiles at him and Roman. She looks to her other side and see Seth looking focused as ever. "Seth?" She asks as she puts her hand on his arm to get his attention.

Seth looks over and smiles. "Don't worry. It's gunna be okay." He says.

They arrive at the office and knock on the door.

"Come in!" Stephanie yells.

They all walk in and take a seat. Mars sits between Seth and Roman. Dean's on the other side of Seth.

 ***Switching to Mars POV***

I see John sitting across from me, eyeing me up with an evil smirk on his face. I shiver in fear.

"Okay, we have gathered you all here today because we need to address your actions, John." Stephanie says. "You're the face of the company and you had the audacity to put your hands on Mars?"

John smirks. "Yep. She's a disgusting, worthless disgrace of a woman. I don't see what the crime is here. I also don't see why she has those three Shield boys here with her too." He says.

I glare at him. "How dare you!" I yell. "I was more than perfect for you and I never did any harm to you while we were dating. I treated you like a king, and the one day you decide it's okay to come home and beat me?" I yell as I give him the evil eye. "Fuck. You."

John laughs. "Oh look at you, trying to act like you're all tough. We all know you're a baby. We all know you deserved it. And we definitely all know you deserved what happened last week on Raw." He says.

I look over at Seth who is fuming. He stands up. "What who you're fucking talking to. I have no problem kicking your ass right here right now you worthless piece of shit. I can't believe how low of a human being you are. I can't even call you a man because any man wouldn't put his hands on a woman or force her into sexual actions she doesn't want to do." Seth yells.

John laughs some more. "Oh Seth, why are you even sticking up for her? She's not even worth the time of day." He says as he grins at Seth.

"Oh you lousy piece of..." Seth growls.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Stephanie yells, interrupting Seth and John.

"Here's how we're going to settle this. John, you touch or hit or do any harm to Mars, I will personally fine you and probably fire you. You have one chance or you're gone. Don't mess up." Stephanie says as she looks John straight in the eyes. "And I mean it. Do I make myself clear?"

John glares at her. "Yes ma'am." He says.

"Good. Now John, you may leave." Stephanie says.

John gets up and leaves the room.

"Thank you so much Stephanie." I say as I get up and hug her.

"It's no problem, Mars." Stephanie says as she hugs back. "You're a sweet girl and I'd hate for anything to hurt you."

"Now boys." Hunter says, gaining The Shields attention. And mine too of course. "I expect you guys to protect Mars the best to your ability for awhile. I'd hate to see something happen to her." He says sternly.

"Yes sir." The boys say in unison.

"You guys are excused." Hunter says.

"Thank you." I say as me and the boys walk out of the office.

"That went better than I expected." I say as we all walk around in the hallway.

"I told you." Seth says as he pulls me into a hug.

I smile and hug him back. "Will you come to my office with me so I can get situated before the show?" I ask him.

"Of course." He says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

We arrive in my office and I immediately start organizing my stuff before the show starts. Seth sits down one of the chairs in my office.

"So what's the plans for tonight's show?" Seth asks.

"I have no idea yet. I still have to go through the script for tonight." I say as I finish getting my stuff ready and grab my iPad and check the script. "Looks like I have to make an announcement about some things at the beginning of the show."

"Sounds fun." Seth says as he stands up. "I have to go get ready and prepare for tonight. I don't think I can go out in a SnapBack, jeans, a t-shirt, and my awesome black vans."

I laugh at him. "You and your weird outfits. Go get ready!" I say as I push him out the door. I watch him take off down the hallway and then go back into my office to prepare more for tonight.

* * *

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" I exclaim as I stand in the ring looking around and everyone in the arena for tonight's show. "So, last week on Raw, we had Roman Reigns successfully win against John Cena. Well, this week, I'm going to see how well the other two Shield boys do when I put them in a no disqualification match against Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper for the WWE Tag Team Championships." I exclaim as the crowd cheers. "Also, tonight John Cena will face Dolph Ziggler in a no disqualification match. If Cena loses, he will have to give up his number one contender spot against Randy Orton to The Showoff, Doph Ziggler!" I say. The crowd goes crazy.

 _Your time is up, my time is now_

 _You can't see me, my time is now_

 _It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now_

 _You can't see me, my time is now!_

I look over and see John running and entering the ring. He grabs a mic.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't put my number one contender spot up on the line like that!" John yells as he gets in my face.

I smile up at him. "Oh, but I can. And I did. I am your boss, so that means you have to listen to me and go by what I say. And what I say goes. So why don't you go take your fruity pebble loving ass to the back and go find someone who cares because I sure as hell don't care what you have to say. Not get out of my ring." I say as I look at him with an evil smirk.

"No, I don't have to listen to you. You listen to me you little brat, you better hope I win or else I'm coming after you." He growls.

"Oh like I care. I'm just hoping and praying that Dolph Ziggler kicks you so hard in the head that maybe, just maybe a little bit of sense will be knocked into your little pea sized brain." I say as I hop out of the ring and walk backstage with the crowd chanting my name.

I arrive backstage to see Seth and Dean glaring at me.

"May I help you boys?" I ask.

"Why the hell would you put our tag team titles on the line like that!?" Dean exclaims as he starts getting mad.

"Yeah! Why, Mars?" Seth says, agreeing with Dean.

"I only did it because I want the anger you two have against them to come out and be unleashed. I want to see you two prove everyone wrong. To see you two put on the best match possible. I set up the match because I know you two boys have a lot of hatred against those two and I want to see it all be taken out on them. If I didn't think you guys could do it, I wouldn't have set it up. But I know damn well you guys will win and put on the best damn match Monday Night Raw has ever seen." I say.

"You're right." Dean says. "You're damn right we can take down those scumbags and prove everyone wrong. We are two thirds of The Shield. Nothing can take us down!" Dean says as he sticks his fist out at Seth.

"Damn right!" Seth says as he connects his fist with Deans. "Thanks, Mars." He adds as he hugs me. "Sorry for getting mad at you."

I smile. "It's okay. I just knew you needed a good pep talk. Now go get ready for the match!" I say as I push them off towards their locker.

* * *

Awhile later, I find myself standing around the gorilla area watching Seth and Dean vs Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper. It's been an amazing match so far. Lots of crazy moves being done and of course high flying moves from Seth. A little bit more into the match, Rowan comes out from under the ring and hits Dean with a kendo stick as Bray distracts the referee. Rowan quickly goes back under the ring as Bray goes for the pin.

"I..2..3!" The referee says as he stands up and signals for the bell to be rung.

"Noooo!" I yell as I storm off into my office and throw stuff at the wall. I leave my office again and go storming down the hallway and yelling at everyone who tries to get in my way...


	7. Chapter 7

I find myself in some deep, dark hallway. I fucked up. I shouldn't have put them in that match. Now they're going to hate me. I slam my hand into the wall. I'm so stupid. I make friends, well sorta, and then I did this. They're going to hate me so much. Now I probably won't have them to Shield me.

* * *

*Seth's POV*

Dean and I arrive backstage, pissed as ever. "Where's Mars?" I ask as I approach Roman, who was by the gorilla area waiting for Dean and I.

"I'm not sure. I heard her run around screaming, but then she disappeared. She didn't want anyone to get in her way, so we all cleared the way. She seemed upset." Roman says. "I'm sorry about you guys loosing the titles."

"Its fine." I say.

Dean comes up to us with water. "I'm so pissed right now. How dare Rowan do that!" He yells as he hands me a water.

"I don't care about that right now. We need to find Mars and see if she knows anything about this. Plus, I'm worried that John could be around her. So, I'll catch you guys later." I say as take off running down the halls.

* * *

*Mars POV*

I find myself siting on some crate in the dark hallway. I know I have a show to manage, but I just can't do it. I can't handle this stress. I need to give this managing position back to Stephanie and Hunter. I'm just not cut out for this like I thought I was.

"Mars!" I hear someone yell. "Mars, Mars, where are you!?" I hear. It sounds like Seth.

I come out of the dark hallway and Seth runs up to me and hugs me. "I was so worried about you." Seth says. "I couldn't find you anywhere when Dean and I got backstage. What are you doing here?"

I look down at the floor. "I can't do this job. I can't manage this show. I just can't do it. This is too much. It makes me so emotional. I can't separate my personal feelings from business. I feel like I messed up by putting you guys in that match." I say as I put my hand in my pocket so that Seth doesn't see the cuts and swelling from punching the wall.

Seth sighs. "I'd rather you not give up your position as a manager. But if that's what you want to do, then I can't stop you as much as I wish I could. I'm not upset about the titles, you win some and you lose some." He says.

"If you say so." I sigh.

"Come on, lets go talk in your office." Seth says as he tries to grab my hand out of my pocket to lead me.

"I don't need you to lead me to my office." I say as I tuck my hand more in my pocket.

"Okay, but I want to make you feel safe. So hold my hand." Seth says as he grins at me.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Hold my other hand then." I say.

"Why not that one?" He asks.

Shit. "I don't know. No reason." I say. Wow, totally played that cool.

"What did you do?" He asks. "You're hiding something."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nope. You're wrong."

"Then hold my hand with your right hand that you're awkwardly hiding in your pocket. Nobody just keeps one hand in their pocket like you are." Seth says as he takes my hand out of my pocket. "Holy shit! What did you do?"

I look away from him. "I was mad." I say, quietly.

He looks at me very sternly. "First were getting ice. Then we're going to Stephanie and Hunters office." He says as he leads me to the trainers room.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Seth and I are sitting across from Stephanie and Hunter.

"So what are you two here for?" Hunter asks, getting straight to the point.

"I can't do this. I know being a General Manager is like such a huge honor and I'm so thankful even tho this is only my second week. But, I can't mentally and emotionally do this. It's just so difficult. John is on my mind a lot because he scares me. Then, I'm just so stressed because I guess I just wasn't prepared for this. I thought I was, but I'm not. So I'm sorry, but I'd like to be released from my duties of being a General Manager. Whether that means I'm done with the business or not, I'm just not cut out for this position." I say as I come to the conclusion of what I want to do.

I look over at Seth, who looks upset about my decision, but he still smiles at me. I slightly smile and then turn my attention back to Stephanie and Hunter.

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't like the job position. But, if that's what you want to do, then we can write you off and put you into something else." Hunter says.

I look at Hunter weirdly. "Wait. You'd still let me be in the company?" I ask. "How?"

Stephanie smiles. "Well, we can write you off of being a general manager if you want to by having you interfere in the match between John and Dolph. Then, one of us will come out and fire you from being a general manager. If you agree, there's more we'd want you to do, but I'll only tell you more if you agree to stay in the company and do this." Stephanie says.

I look over at Seth and smile. "Tell me more."..


	8. Chapter 8

"You ready for this?" Seth asks me as we watch John Cena vs Dolph Ziggler on the TV by the gorilla area.

"Hell yeah I am!" I say as we see John hit the Attitude Adjustment on Dolph and goes for the pin.

"Now is my time to shine!" I say.

 _I am the fire_

 _I am burning brighter_

 _Roaring like a storm_

 _And I am the one I've been waiting for_

 _Screaming like a siren_

 _Alive and burning brighter_

 _I am the fire_

I run out to the ring, receiving a lot of weird looks from the crowd. I grab the referees foot and pull him out of the ring, causing the count to break. The ref tries to shoo me away but I laugh and slide into the ring. I see John is glaring at me and is clearly very pissed off.

"Get out of here! You're the general manager, so leave!" John yells.

I laugh at him and back up a little as Dolph gets behind John and does his finisher. Dolph goes for the pin.

"1..2..3!" The ref counts.

The bell rings and I grab a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, your new number one contender, Dolph Ziggler!" I yell as I raise Dolphs arm in victory. I go over to John and kneel down. "You wish you were as good as him." I say with a laugh. "But you're just a low life loser who only does five moves. Like wow, so entertaining." I add as I stand back up. "Anyways, while I'm here, and also because you're nothing but a bitch..." I say as I jump on top of John and start beating him with the mic. I notice his head starts bleeding, but I don't stop. I keep hitting him again and again until I realize Dolph is pulling me off of John.

"I think that's enough." Dolph says as he tries to hold me back, but I turn around and slap him.

He lets me go and I start storming around the ring. "I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy." I say.

 _Time to play the game_...

Triple H and Stephanie come out and stand at the beginning of the ramp.

"Mars, Mars, Mars. Your behavior is really unprofessional and unexceptionable. I hate to have to do this, but you're just too immature to the the general manager. So with that being said, Mars, you're being released of your duties as general manager." Stephanie says.

I start yelling and storming around the ring some more and go under the ring and grab a chair. I enter the ring again with the chair as the emergency personnel are tending to John. "Get out of my way!" I yell as I start attacking John with the chair. Chair shot after chair shot, Johns back is welted up. He can't do anything but take the pain because he will get fired if he tries to hurt me. This is just great payback from all the nasty things he has done to me. I hit him some more with the chair until...

 _Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

Seth, Dean, and Roman come down to the ring from the audience as the emergency personnel stretcher John out of the ring. The Hounds of Justice enter the ring and surround me.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Dean says. "If it's not the now former general manager being a crazy psycho." He laughs.

"Shut up." I growl at him.

"Oh babygirl." Roman says. "That was quite the beating you gave John Cena."

"Yeah, so?" I say.

"Sooo.." Roman starts to say, but then hands the mic to Seth.

Seth walks up a little closer to me. "Sooo we think you should join us and be our manager. You're powerful. You're kinda crazy. You don't take shit from anyone. And, well, you've got the looks. Cuz I mean, us three men look quite sexy if I don't say so myself." Seth says as a bunch of girls whistle in the crowd.

I smirk. "Oh, so you're calling me sexy?" I ask as I get a little closer to him.

Seth smirks. "Something like that."

I look up at him and smile. "I accept." I say as I put my fist out, waiting for the boys to connect their fists with mine. The connect after a few seconds and then we all left the ring to close out the show.

* * *

We arrive backstage to see Stephanie and Hunter waiting for us. Stephanie comes up and hugs me.

"You did great out there!" She says as she pulls herself away. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you so much, Stephanie." I say.

I turn to Hunter and he embraces me in a hug. "Great job out there." He says.

"Thank you." I say as I let go of the hug.

"Looks like someone isn't too happy." Deans says, gathering all our attention.

We all look over and see John standing across the room with the most deadly look on his face.

"I'm coming for you, Mars, whether it's the last damn thing I do." He yells as he turns away and leaves.

I look over at Seth and he quickly embraces me in a hug.

"Seth, get her out of here." Hunter says. "Just to be safe."

"Yes sir." He says as he leads me to the locker room to gather our stuff...


End file.
